Cindy Campbell
Cindy Cambell is a fictonal character in the Scary Movie film series. Her name is a parody of Sidney Prescott from the Scream series and her last name of Neve Cambell's last name. Family and Friends Cindy's family is not talked about much but they do appear in the films. First her father who sells drugs, her unnamed sister, her nephew Cody Cambell and her husband (for a time) George Logan therefor his brother Tom. Cindy's friends like Sidney mostly do not survive but it doesn't matter because they seem to appear in the sequels anyway. Scary Movie In Scary Movie Cindy is in high school and is in a relationship with Bobby Prinze. And her friends are Brenda Meeks, Buffy Gilmore, Greg Phillipe, Shorty Meeks and Ray Wilkins. She first appears right after Drew Decker is killed, she's on her computer when she hears rustling from her window to find Bobby wanting to have sex. Her father comes in and Bobby hides. Her dad says that he will be out of town then leaves. Her and Bobby start making out but Bobby is zapped but her electric underwear. Bobby leaves after that. The next day when she's with all of her friends she says that Drew died exactly one year after they killed a man by a hit and run. During class she looks out the window to see the killer that killed Drew. She then receives a note saying "I know what you did last Halloween", After remembering her and Bobby in a romantic afternoon she gets another note saying "NO BITCH I'M TALKING ABOUT THE GUY YOU KILLED!". That night she is attacked by the killer and calls the cops but the killer escapes. Then Bobby comes threw the window with the same glove and knife as the killer so he gets sent to jail. Buffy picks her up and Gail Hailstorm tries to interview her by shouting out "Your Ass Looks Fat!" but Cindy punches her, causing Doofy to take Cindy away. When at the Gilmore's Cindy gets a phone call saying that they got the wrong guy, which makes the police set Bobby free. The next day Cindy bumps into Bobby and they get into a fight. Later on at night during the party Cindy and Bobby make up by having sex for the first time in there relationship. After that Bobby mentions that Buffy and Greg are dead but Cindy did not know that. The killer comes and stabs Bobby in which Cindy runs down stairs and grabs a gun. Bobby walked down stairs and Cindy gives the gun to him. Bobby shoots Shorty and kills him. Ray comes in and Bobby says that him and Ray are going to kill her and her father and that they are copy catting a killer that all ready exists. Ray stabs Bobby so the police will believe that they are victims but stabs him too deep and kills him. Then the real killer comes and impales Ray. The killer then chases Cindy and they start to fight, Cindy kicks the killer out the window then unties her dad. They go outside just to see that the killer is gone when the police show up. They take Cindy to the station where the head officer tells Cindy that the man they hit was found and buried. Cindy can't think of anyone else who would do this. Doofy comes in and gives her a drink then quickly leaves. Cindy then puts everything together and finds out who the real killer is Doofy. They go out back to find him but they just miss him. They look on the streets and see his bag with the mask and knife. Cindy in rage shouts out NO! for a very long time then gets hit by a car. The drivers where Drew's parents. Scary Movie 2 Cindy is in college and her and her friends go to the mansion where the main events of the movie take place In Between Some where in between Cindy got married to an African-American who swore a lot then got divorced. And her sister died after giving birth and she took the baby in. Scary Movie 3 Cindy is a reporter and investigates a haunted video tape that people watch and die 7 days later. She marries George at the end of the movie. In Between Cindy was a professional boxer and had a match against Tiffany Stone. Cindy tried to punch Stone but Tiffany bent down so Cindy was going to fall on a stool but George jumped in and snapped his neck on the edge of the stool. People at Cindy's boxing match get there necks snapped and one of them was the Grudge Boy (Toshio). Later Cindy sends Cody to Military school. Scary Movie 4 She is still the Main protagonist in Scary Movie 4 and reunites with her supposed to be dead friend Brenda. She is shown to be able to speak "Japanese", which The Grudge Boy remarks to be terrible as it is just words such as Mitsubishi, Samurai, and Jujitsu thrown together. lets punch capitain chrunch. Scary Movie 5 In the fifth installment Cindy serves as the surrogate mom for a naughty little runaway girl name Alyssa Milano whom she claims was named after the celebrity by her twisted junkie mother Trixie who would constantly watch Charmed and try to perform spells on Alyssa when she was drunk and would beat her with a brick afterwards in rage. Cindy also at one point babysits Tom Logan and his new wife's child Damien who fights with Alyssa. Cindy also must deal with the problems of Damien being the devil's son crudely killing and molesting all those around him and getting a marijuana craving, Brenda's final destination as she is hunted by death along with 5 others whom she pushed off a moving plane, Alyssa's strange origins as they are led to Quiet Valley only to find a crazy homeless woman eating people, a mysterious masked man wax coating actual people, a nasty hairy queen, an airport system sending out planes with snakes on board and a doped Samuel L. Jackson. The Fog sweeping through wherever they go, the haunting memories of a kinky father, the happening of a new love interest and the disaster that follows, horny disabled stockbrokers and rapper zombies in the desert hills of Rapeville, Egypt, and all thr other pop culture problems that present istself for Cindy and friends. Relationships Bobby Prinze Bobby was Cindy's boyfriend in Scary Movie. Unnamed Husband Cindy had married an unnamed man before George. George Logan Tom Ryan﻿ Category:Characters